Harry Potter Pride and Prejudice Style
by stolenxmelodies
Summary: This is my take of Harry Potter with the plot of Jane Austen's famous book, Pride and Prejudice. I have to character list as to who is who is the story. Read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW! Since this is my first fanfic, please be gentle with any flames.
1. Character List

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. The characters that I have indicated are mine, I made up purely for the story, no relation to anyone, although the others characters and the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling, and Jane Austen, respectively. I also got the plot of this story from the movie, not directly from the book. It's my first fic, be kind.

Character listing:

**The Grangers/Bennets:**

Hermione Granger as Elizabeth Bennet

Luna Lovegood (Granger in this fic) as Jane Bennet

Lavender Brown (Granger) as Lydia Bennet

Susan Bones (Granger) as Kitty Bennet

Emily Granger (my character) as Mary Bennet

**The Weasleys/Bingleys:**

Ron Weasley as Charles Bingley

Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley as Caroline Bingley

**The Potters/Darcys:**

Harry Potter as Fitzwilliam Darcy

Christine Potter (my character) as Georgiana Darcy

**Other Characters:**

Draco Malfoy as George Wickham

Padma Patil as Charlotte Lucas

Arjun Patil (my character) as Sir William Lucas

Neville Longbottom as William Collins


	2. Chapter 1: The Grangers

**Chapter 1: The Grangers**

* * *

Walking through the field, while reading her favorite book, Hermione Granger made her way back to her house. Pausing from her reading, she climbed down the wall and crossed the plank, adjusting her skirts and waving at the workers.

Music was heard while she made her way inside. Laughter and feet on the stairs soon followed. She paused on the front porch and watched the interaction between her parents.

"Did you hear, Daniel, St. Otterpole is being inhabited again!" Emma Granger's voice exclaimed. "Well aren't you going to ask who is going to live there?" She demanded.

"Considering you are bursting to tell me, I have no say in the matter do I, my dear?" the lilting tenor voice of 'Mione's father, Daniel Granger responded.

'Mione giggled softly and proceeded inside. Upon entering, she saw a site that caused her blood to boil. Her two younger siblings were eavesdropping on a conversation between her parents.

"Lavender! Susan! What have I told you about listening at the door!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh! There is a new owner to St. Otterpole. His name is Mr. Weasley" Lavender explained excitedly. _(a/n: I've made the Burrow to seem very grand, so it would fit the story. ducks any flying food don't attack me!)_

"How much is his allowance per year?" 'Mione asked, intrigued.

"5,000 pounds!" Susan voice piped up.

"…He's single!" Emma's voice rang out.

"He's single!" came twin squeals.

"Shh!" 'Mione reprimanded.

"Who's single?" a soft feminine voice sounded.

"A Mr. Weasley apparently" 'Mione said, chuckling, "He gets an allowance of 5,000 pounds a year," she added, pulling her sister closer. "Come on Luna. Maybe we'll learn more about this new character."

"Shh! 'Mione!" Lavender responded loudly.

They had turned back to hear their mother pleading with her husband.

"Oh Daniel, you have to talk to him. Get him to meet the girls. I know they'd love to meet him." Emma pleaded.

There was a moment of silence and the door opened abruptly, causing the girls to almost lose their footing.

"Oh!" came the surprised voice of Daniel Granger, "People" he said chuckling. He weaved his way through the crowd of his daughters, and walked on his way to another room, with a pot in his hand.

"Daniel, you have to and speak with him. You have to! The girls would love to meet

him-" she was cut off as a chorus of high pitched voices sounded their consent. "See! You have to go and invite him to our house!" she proclaimed.

"I don't think that is necessary," he started, being met with complete stunned silence. "Ahh, I said that I did not think it was necessary because I have already met and spoken to the man you so desperately want me to meet." He stated as he walked into the sitting room, and settled himself into the chair.

There was a sudden uproar of emotion running through the family.

"What does he look like, Papa?" Susan asked.

"What does who look like?" came the confused voice of Emily, the third oldest, as she walked in to see what all the noise was about.

"What does it matter? With his allowance, he could have warts and moles!" 'Mione retorted dryly. Her father chuckled.

"Who has warts?" Emily questioned, feeling left out.

Lavender and Susan explained to her, although through their chatter, she gave up trying to find out and left the room to continue what she was doing.

"Really, Daniel! You never think about my poor nerves." Emma wailed distraught; yet pleased at the fact that her husband had taken the initiative to talk to the newcomer.

"On the contrary, Emma. Your nerves have been my constant companions for these last twenty years." Daniel answered calmly. 'Mione and Luna chuckled lightly at his phrasing.

"Is he coming to the ball, papa?" Lavender asked, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, he is coming. He told me himself that he would love to meet you girls." He said gently cupping her face, "I would be honored if he chose one of my daughters to be the mistress of his home."

"You will have to be formally introduced at the Patil ball, so that he knows who all of you are!" Emma delighted at the prospect of getting a prospective husband for one of her five girls.

Susan and Lavender jumped up, shrieking with excitement.

"Luna, I'm going to wear those beautiful green slippers." Lavender stated.

"Those were mine to begin with" Luna explained through the excitement.

"Were they? I'll do your chores if you can mend them," she bargained.

"Luna, do you think you could work on my bonnet?" Susan asked, spinning Luna towards her.

"That was mine as well!" Luna exclaimed.

"It was? Oh, then I'll do your chores for a week – no two weeks!" Susan said laughing.

'Mione watched with amusement. Chaos ensued there as Susan and Lavender danced around the room, while 'Mione and Luna spoke quietly about the new arrival, and the ball. Each of the girls started getting ready for the ball in their own way, while wondering how this new addition to the country was like.

* * *

_**Chapter Two is coming up…. Please review, and let me know whether you like, dislike, some constructive criticism. You see that little blue button right underneath this story, yeah, the one with the "Submit review" little drop down box? Click it, I need at least 5 reviews to continue! Come on, people, It's not that hard!  
**_


End file.
